Just Friends?
by levesque
Summary: after 10 they meet again...will he make the right decision? OC&Paul Levesque Read and Review PLease! :D


**a/n: sorry...i know i have moved this story a lot...lol but this is staying in this account period! lol  
**

"Yes mom! Don't worry; I'll take care of myself! Remember, I won't be home 'till the next week!" Angela shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Have fun at Paul's!"

"I will!"

Paul Levesque and Angela McMahon were the best of friends. They were inseparable. From the time they met 'till who knows when.

They formally met when Angela was 13 and Paul was 19, while Angela's older brother Shane, was throwing a party. Their parents insisted Shane to invite Paul over, since their parents were best friends. Shane was 18 then, and Steph was 15. Some other guys came along, like Mark Calloway, Glenn Jacobs and Shawn Michaels; they were the 'Klique' along with Paul. Chris Jericho also went; he was Shane's best friend. And some other kids.

But the very first time they met was when Angela was on her way to school.

Angela was now 23 and she was going over to Paul's apartment so they could hangout like they used to. They hadn't met for nearly 10 years. But they did keep in touch.

Angela walked a few blocks from her house when a black Ferrari stopped beside her.

Angela saw that it was Paul, "Hey girl, hop on in! You didn't think I'd let you walk all the way to my house now did ya…"

"Nah, didn't think so….haha" Angela said as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"So, it's just the two of us huh?"

"Yep, I guess so…" Paul answered as he drove to his house.

Paul noticed that Angela was staring at him.

"What?" he asked

Angela snapped out and looked down embarrassed _'he sure changed a lot…he's so handsome…'_

"Oh, nothing…" Angela answered him

They were stuck in a little bit of traffic, which gave Paul sometime to take a good look at Angela, after nearly 10 years. _'Wow, I never really realized we hadn't met in so long…it seems so strange. She has really changed into a beautiful woman…I wonder if she's seeing someone…'_

Angela was waving a hand in front of Paul, "Helloooo! Paul! Time to go…"

Paul snapped out of it and continued driving.

They arrived at Paul's house in a few minutes. He helped Angela out of the car and in his house.

He showed Angela her room, and helped her unpack. After that, he left Angela alone to relax while he went in his room and did something.

After an hour, they met in the kitchen; he couldn't stop looking at her.

'_Okay…that's it…I can't take it…I just have to…' _Paul stopped Angela, "Are you seeing someone?"

Angela was taken by surprise, "Umm…no…Why?"

Paul was jumping for joy inside, "Oh, nothing…I just wanted to give you this…" He handed Angela a piece of paper and led her to the living room. He left her there for a while, and went up the stairs. _'-Sigh-…I had to stop running away from her…I had to give it to her sooner or later, before I loose her completely.'_

Angela opened the piece of paper and started reading it:

_To my Angel,_

_I thought I didn't need anyone in my life. Like all the men in the world. I thought I could stand strong and show everybody that I can live alone. But when I saw you, everything changed. Though I didn't want to admit it, you stood out of the crowd and I knew there was something special about you. I remember it clearly, the day that we met. I know it wasn't really a good way to meet, but I guess it was a start. Everything started when our eyes met. I knew somehow, we would meet again…somehow…someway._

_I didn't know how to break it to you, after the times we spent together as best friends…but I'm building up my courage now, and taking the risk of losing you forever. So here goes…_

_I always hoped we could be more than friends, but I never made a move because I didn't want to lose what we already had. I kept it to myself as long as I could, but now, I just have to let it out. I loved every minute we spent together, I loved every minute we joked and fooled around. I loved every single thing about you…my mind says, everything we got right now is enough, there are other women out there who are ready to be with me, but I realized that I don't want any of them...I want you. My heart tells me, I'm ready to take that risk and take that step towards you. I was still unsure, until I saw you again…earlier in the car, I couldn't take my eyes off you…you changed a lot…you grew more…beautiful…and I just fell in love with you all over again…_

_So now I'm writing this letter to you…just asking…would you be mine? …'coz I really love you…_

Paul

_p.s. …I can wait for you…no…I will wait for you…_

Angela folded the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket. She looked over to her side and found a red rose with a note:

Follow me and you'll find what…or who you are looking for…

She picked the rose up and looked down to the floor, there were a trail of roses all the way that led to the stairs. She followed the trail while picking up the roses. It ended on front of a door. She bent down and picked it up, it had a note with it. It read:

Open the door, and you'll find more…

She opened the door and kept following it, all the while picking it up one by one. It led her to the balcony. She opened it and stepped outside, by now she had a bouquet of red roses in her hand. There outside, stood Paul, holding a bouquet of white roses, looking out to the sea.

Angela stepped closer and touched him on the shoulder. He seemed tense.

He turned around and smiled.

"Paul…yes…" Angela said

Paul knew exactly what she was talking about and pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart and Paul leaned down. But he didn't kiss her. Their faces were an inch apart when he spoke in a whisper, "May I…?"

Angela just smiled and closed her eyes.

Paul smiled and captured her lips in his.

**a/n: Read & Review please...**


End file.
